Feliz Navidad
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Bleached Armageddon ficlit two-shot for iEaTNekkozzz and GrimmjowsGirl1. Otherwise known as why Aizen has banned cosplay in Las Noches. Funnyness, AizenXAja and GinXMaddie. Rate it even if you hate it? No... just review please.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyoshie's Belated Christmas Special Number Three!

For: iEaTNekkozzz

Title: Feliz Navidad Parte Uno

Pairing: AizenXAja

Rating: F for frickin' funny.

El Dios (Aizen)

Why was this happening? Oh yes.

"Come ON Souske, ya would look great in it!" Gin wheedled. There was a red suit with white trim on it, a black belt, black boots and a red and white hat sitting on my bed. Gin was wearing it, only he had a white beard on too. He looked ridiculous.

"Come on, Tousen's wearin' it too," he added.

"Tousen is blind. You got him in a flamenco dress once," I pointed out.

"True," Gin admitted. "But it's fer the girls!" I scowled. Gin was being ridiculous.

"If ya wear it, I'll git Aja in somethin' similar," Gin offered. I quirked a brow.

"Something similar?" I asked.

"Yeah! It'll make her happy- and she'll shut up," Gin added. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll wear it," I muttered.

"Great~" Gin skipped off. No seriously, he skipped. It looked… wrong. He's my general! He shouldn't be… skipping. I sighed, and grudgingly put the costume on. It was absolutely ridiculous.

AS a consequence of this, I refused to leave my bedroom. None of my men would see me in this attire.

After about half an hour, Gin came in, dragging Aja with him. I was a little confused at the dragging part, but then I saw why.

Aja was wearing a swim suit like affair, with a halter top that was red and trimmed with white fluff, and a bottom with a similar pattern. She had red and white gloves that almost reached her shoulders and boots that hit mid-thigh.

"I'm practically naked dammit! Lemme change nooooow!" Aja screamed.

"Merry Christmas~" Gin chuckled. I smirked at Aja's bright red face.

"Indeed Gin, Indeed."

-Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyoshie's Belated Christmas Special part four (final)

For: GrimmjowsGirl1

Title: Feliz Navidad Parte 2

Pairing: GinXMaddie

Rating: T for fluff

La Sonrisa (Gin)

"Morning~" I called cheerfully into Maddie's room. The girl was still sleeping, but Sophie was awake. She perked up, saw me and grinned.

"Santa~! Gin looks like Santa~" Sophie exclaimed. I shrugged. The Santa costume suited me.

Maddie woke up too, looking me over blearily.

"Why are you wearing a Santa outfit?" she asked, putting her glasses on.

"'Cuz I can," I replied.

"You look like a pedophile," she commented lazily, standing up in one of those gorgeous lingerie. My grin widened as Maddie sighed.

"Aw, I ain' a pedophile," I exclaimed, sounding hurt. Maddie sighed again.

"It still looks weird," she said.

"Hey, I got Aizen in one too," I pointed out. Maddie quirked a brow.

"Really? Now THAT I've gotta see," she told me.

"Tough luck then, Aizen's hidin' in his room," I told her.

"OF course he is," Maddie nodded, stretching and stepping outside.

"I'm bored," I complained.

"Then entertain yourself," Maddie replied slightly crankily. Awww, I had ta cheer her up.

"Okay~ tag, yer it!" I exclaimed, taking off. Maddie chased after me almost instantaneously. Nice.

I sped down the hallways and corridors, not actually using my shunpo of course. Then Maddie would just get frustrated and give up, and that ain' no fun.

As I was running, I spotted something weird on the wall over the door to Szayel's domain. I stopped, and Maddie ran into me, knocking us both over. The green thing fell and landed on Maddie's head.

"Huh?" she asked. She then stared at the plant. "It's… mistletoe,"

"Ooh," I nodded, sitting up. Maddie toppled over, and I took this advantage to pin her to a nearby wall. "Ya know what that means, ne?"

Maddie reddened and nodded. I grinned and kissed her, letting the little plant drop. She kissed me back shyly, pulling my fake beard off. I-

"Ahem,"

I froze, turning to see a pissed off Szayel standing over us.

"Hehe… whoops?" I said. Szayel's eyes flashed.

We both chose to run like hell.

-Fin


End file.
